


Silence

by perfectcosima



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/pseuds/perfectcosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post season 2, Carmilla answers Laura's phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

Ringing. Ringing. Ringing.

 

Laura’s phone.

 

Who is left to call it?

 

The answer is Perry, so Carmilla is surprised when she picks it up because there is another name on the contact.

 

She answers, angry. Furious.

 

“This isn’t funny.”

 

“I don’t know who you are, or what you think you’re doing, but you need to put that phone down. Walk away. And maybe I won’t hunt you down.”

 

It’s not funny to deliver prank calls from the dead.

 

There’s no breathing on the other end of the line. No dial tone either.

 

“Who is this?” Carmilla demands. “And why do you have Danny’s phone?”

 

Silence. Silence. Silence that’s finally broken by a voice.

 

A robotic voice, a broken voice, a voice filled with so much emotion that it is empty.

 

“I just wanted to hear her voice.”

 

Danny.

 

Carmilla didn’t think there was much left that could surprise her, but she had heard the story of this girl’s death through Laura’s sobs. She’d seen the girl that she loves give up, lay down to die, all because they had lost this girl.

 

So how could she be alive?

 

She glanced at Laura, sleeping in a pile of blankets in the corner of the room.

 

She listened to the silence coming through the headset.

 

How could she be alive?

 

How?

“Where are you?”

 

“I can’t tell you that, Carmilla.” Danny’s voice was steady. “I won’t call again.”

 

From Laura to the phone, to Laura, to Laura, to Laura, and back. How easy it would be to let it go.

 

“Danny…” Soft, reassuring, Carmilla lured in her prey. Pulling secrets from people was hard, but she had practice. Hundreds of years of it. “Laura told me what happened. How are you still alive?”

 

A bitter laugh, the sound a simple truth.

 

“Who said I was alive?”

 

A beep. A call lost.

  
Silence. Silence. Silence.


End file.
